


Brooklyn Boys Don't Do Cute

by TheEmcee



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming Bites, Complete, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: David comes across Myron in heat and helps get him to the Brooklyn lodging house, where cuddles ensue.Main pairing: Hotshot/Myron
Relationships: Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Brooklyn Boys Don't Do Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. I make no money off of this fic.
> 
> A/N: This is entirely self-indulgent for me. I saw a while back that someone on Tumblr speculated that Stephen Hernandez's Myron might be homosexual due to his wardrobe and, well, he's been that way in my head ever since. I wouldn't pair him with Spot because I, admittedly, don't really know much about the Brooklyn Boys aside from Spot. Buuuuut I also like J.P. Ferreri's Hotshot, so I kind of thought of this little number one day. Again, this is VERY self-indulgent, so sorry. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~...~

Brooklyn Boys Don't Do Cute 

~...~

A chilly breeze wound its way through David's hair as he made his way towards the Brooklyn lodging house. He had finished selling his last paper about an hour ago and had dropped off his earnings at home before he left Les with the Manhattan newsies to go see Spot. Normally, he'd have taken his baby brother home to their folks, but Les had practically begged him to hang out with their friends for the rest of the day. Albert and Race swore to him that they'd look out for the little one and David trusted them enough. Well, he trusted Albert to reign in Race's chaotic energy in with his own unique brand of common sense enough to keep Les out of trouble. The ginger haired omega was unusually talented at keeping his alpha in check, and Race definitely needed that.

Les typically accompanied him to Brooklyn, but David wanted some alone time with Spot. While they wouldn't technically be alone, it was nice every once in a while to not have to keep a close watch over his brother. Sometimes doing so was next to impossible because Spot's mere existence could be rather distracting to him, and when he would laugh or make a particularly snarky or sarcastic remark David just melted. And yeah, he was highly aware that it was in part (mostly) due to his dumb omega brain fawning over his alpha, but who could blame him really? Besides, Spot was genuinely good company to have. Some of David's favorite memories with him are the ones where they just talked about everything and nothing. Spot may not have gone to school, but he was smarter than some of David's classmates.

He wasn't in heat right now; his had already passed for the month and had, thankfully, only last for a day. Spot, naturally, had been with him the entire time and David felt both blessed and guilty. Though he loved just being able to have a day with his alpha, he loathed that Spot had to miss out on a day's pay. It didn't matter that Hotshot and York were able to sell Spot's papes; it was the principal of the thing. But Spot was able to quell his anxieties with logic, reason, plenty of cuddles, and some amazing sex.

David stopped mid stride when an all too familiar scent wafted across his path. His blue eyes scanned the nearby area until they landed on a familiar cap lying on the ground, just a few inches from a head mostly concealed by some crates. It looked like Myron, one of Spot's boys, and when David got closer he could see that it was, indeed, him. 

The poor kid was lying on the ground, partially curled up with an arm half stretched out towards his cap. Sweat was causing his hair to cling to his face and neck and he was breathing in shallow pants. Soft whimpers and groans emanated from him and David felt his heart clench. Myron was in heat, possibly his first heat. He didn't know Myron as well as some of the others - the Brooklyn newsie kept to himself most of the time - but he hadn't presented yet. Spot told him so, and that meant that Myron didn't have a particularly strong scent. He did now, though, and David was worried for him. 

Myron looked fine overall, but anyone could come along and do whatever they wanted to to him and he wouldn't be capable of fending them off. David didn't hesitate to approach him, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his damp hair gently.

"Hey, Myron, it's David," he said calmly. Myron moved his head enough to crack an eye open to peer at him. The poor kid looked awful. First heats were always a bitch.

"Daves?" Myron spoke barely above a whisper, but it was something at least. The older newsie smiled at him, trying to remain calm, cool, and reassuring.

"Let's get you back to the lodging house," David said as he crouched and took hold of one of Myron's arms.

Myron managed to get up and although he swayed unsteadily on his feet for a moment he remained upright. David had one arm around Myron's waist while the other kept hold of the arm slung across his shoulders. Together, they made their way to the lodging house and David was grateful that they didn't run into any trouble, probably because of Spot's sent on both of them. No one messed with the King of Brooklyn.

For once, no one was in the lodging house. Most of the newsies were probably still selling their papes. Myron didn't have any left on him; either he had sold all of his or one of the other Brooklyn boys had taken whatever he had left; that's what David surmised. That really didn't matter though. Making sure Myron was safe and secure was his top priority. He was part of the Brooklyn pack after all and he felt just as responsible for them as he did the Manhattan newsies. His 'mothering' extended to them all and Myron needed it the most right now.

"Okay, Myron, we're here. There's your bunk, see?" David told him as he maneuvered them past numerous bunks.

"So...hot," Myron said and he managed to wiggle out of his suspenders. His undershirt was half off when David lowered him on to his bunk.

"I know you're hot but cuddling up with your blanket will help," David told him as he gathered up the thin blanket and placed it at Myron's side. "I'll be nearby, so you won't be alone." 

"No!" Myron practically shouted as he reached our and grabbed David's wrist. Despite how weak he seemed in his current state, Myron's grip was firm and unrelenting, a reminder that the muscles his undershirt had hidden were very much present and used.

"What's wrong?" David asked gently. He was a naturally patient person, but he was even more so whenever another omega was in need. The world they lived in could be quite cruel and omegas were considered easy prey by many with nefarious motives.

"Stay with me," Myron practically pleaded, his voice sounding small. He looked embarrassed, though it was hard to tell if his face was flushed solely by his heat or by embarrassment. Regardless, his request made David smile softly, fondly, at him and he acquiesced.

"Alright, alright," he agreed as Myron kept tugging on his wrist. "Move over."

Myron did and David laid down beside him on his side. He opened his arms and the Brooklyn boy immediately clung to him, cuddling close and nuzzling his neck. The behavior was absolutely adorable and he knew that Myron wouldn't normally act in such a way. But it was his first heat and David was a fellow omega. It was natural that he'd feel more comfortable with him and crave physical affection. Myron was very warm and sweating profusely, but David didn't mind. Having someone who he wasn't particularly close to be so open with him in their time of need filled him with a certain type of joy and contentment that was rare to find these days. He felt like it was bringing them closer together and he went with it.

David wrapped his arms securely around Myron's muscular torso and began petting his damp hair. The Brooklyn boy melted in his arms and sighed happily at the attention. That made the older omega smile fondly and he rested his cheek on top of Myron's head. Within moments, the newly presented omega was asleep and David continued to hold him tightly. Vaguely, he could hear and smell the other Brooklyn newsies slowly return to the lodging house, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to risk disturbing Myron and he knew that if they absolutely needed him for whatever reason they'd come to him. They'd go to Spot first, but David was also pack and Spot's mate, so they trusted him enough to confide in, especially the little ones.

Chatter began to fill the lodging house and noise from outside made everything seem normal and ordinary. It was like music to his ears and while David was aware that some of the newsies approached the bunk out of curiosity, none of them spoke to him or Myron. Their instincts probably told them that although something had changed everything was under control and fine. He felt comfortable and relaxed here in the Brooklyn lodging house. Knowing that Myron was safe lifted the worry off of his shoulders and David himself slowly drifted to sleep.

~...~

Hotshot was in a bad mood, Spot could tell. He had noticed it early that morning as they were all getting ready to sell for the day. It wasn't hard reading his brother after all these years and Spot wished he could knock him upside his head to help cool him off, but he couldn't. Well, he could, but it wouldn't do any good in the end. All it would do was make them fight and Spot didn't want to beat his brother into a pulp. Oh, he wouldn't hesitate to do so but he didn't want to do it if it could be avoided. He knew why Hotshot was agitated and moody: Myron was in heat. 

The two of them were close and kind of a thing. Until today, Myron hadn't presented, so the two of them had been dancing around each other for a while. Although Myron hadn't been in full-blown heat that morning, his scent had obviously changed and every single alpha could tell, but it affected Hotshot the most. He was closest to Myron and already attracted to him so it was natural that he'd be even more strained than the others. Hotshot had been tightly wound and tense all day. His instincts were pulling him towards claiming and tending to his possible mate but his mind knew he had to work and make a living. Spot got it; he went through the same headache before he and David were mated. It was a little harder on him though since David was in Manhattan and constantly smelled like them and that made him especially irritated and irrational. 

Thankfully, they had just finished selling their papes and were almost at the lodging house. Hotshot was practically storming towards the building and Spot would've laughed at the taller alpha's actions if he hadn't been with him all freaking day. They normally didn't sell together but seeing as how moody Hotshot had been that morning, Spot thought it best to keep an eye on him. The last thing he needed was his brother getting into a fight and possibly locked up because of it. Better safe than sorry.

"He's fine," Spot told Hotshot for the hundredth time that day.

"How d'you know that?" Hotshot grumbled softly, his eyes fixated solely on the ever approaching lodging house.

"Because Myron's a tough cookie who can fend for himself," Spot answered. "If anythin' had happened, York woulda seen or heard about it and come runnin'."

"York can't be everywhere all the time," Hotshot countered. 

Spot's own temper was starting to reach boiling point. As pack leader, being snapped at constantly was annoying and insulting, especially so since it was his brother doing it, but that's why Spot had kept himself in check all day. Had it been anyone else in his pack, he'd have soaked them after the second snappy comment of the day. Hotshot, however, was the only blood family he had left and he had more patience for him because of that. Only the littles of his pack received more than he did. 

"Don't forget who you're bein' snippy with, Harvey," Spot growled lowly, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. That seemed to do the trick because Hotshot's shoulders slumped just a bit and he slowed down.

"Sorry, Spot," he mumbled and he had the decency to look remorseful. Good.

"Look, we're here now, so you can run and get your boy," Spot said as he opened the door and stepped inside. 

Spot knew before they walked into the bunk area that Myron's heat was in full swing. Granted, it wasn't as strong as David's but that made sense since David was his mate and had never been malnourished. All of the newsies in Brooklyn were and that affected the strength, duration, and potency of their ruts and heats, a fact that Spot was thankful for. A lot of the alphas were in their bunks, minding their own business, but most of the littles were gathered around one particular bunk. Both Spot and Hotshot made their way over to it. It wasn't hard to see that David and Myron were cuddled on the bunk; Myron was practically naked while David was fully dressed. Myron's scent was strong enough to Spot, but not half as enticing or alluring as David's. They looked adorable - well, David did. Brooklyn boys didn't exactly do cute and Myron wasn't his type at all.

The littles backed up to allow both alphas near. Some stood up and approached Spot to have their hair ruffled or to reestablish his scent on them. Others were clearly intimidated by Hotshot and quickly scurried out of his way, which didn't ease Spot's annoyance towards him. He didn't like it when any of the littles felt uncomfortable, scared, or anything like that. When Spot knelt down beside the bunk and reached out towards his slumbering mate, Hotshot growled. Anger flared hotly through Spot and he glared coolly up at his brother.

"You gots a fuckin' problem?" Spot growled back, not moving from his position yet still radiating intimidation and power. 

Hotshot blinked a couple of times and shook his head. He exposed his neck to Spot and his scent changed slightly. Spot's words seemed to cut deep enough to snap his brother out of his hormone fueled rage. 

"No, Alpha," Hotshot answered.

"That's what I thought," Spot told him. "You'se think Myron woulda appreciated you comin' at him like that?" 

"...No," Hotshot mumbled, looking ashamed. 

"So, you'se right in the head now?" Spot questioned, leveling Hotshot with a steady, piercing look.

"I...I think so," Hotshot replied.

Spot nodded, satisfied, and looked back down at David. He fought to suppress the smile itching to worm its way across his face. His hand ran through David's dark hair and he hummed happily when his mate's face turned to him. Blue eyes, the bluest he's ever seen, opened and blinked blearily at him.

"Spot?" David asked. Spot gave him a cocky smirk.

"Hey, gorgeous," Spot said to him. 

"How is everyone?" David asked, his eyes scanning what he could of the bunk area.

"Fine. No issues here, kitten," Spot told him as he hand traveled down to cup his cheek. David practically melted at the contact and the pet name. His eyes widened and he turned back to Myron.

Hotshot was on his knees beside the slumbering omega. His hands were hovering above his naked torso, trembling, and he looked hesitant and unsure. Spot felt for him. He remembered the first time he had wanted to touch David while he was in heat. Part of him was half terrified he'd be unable to control himself while the other part was horrified that he could possibly hurt him. But David had been quick to reassure him.

"It's okay to touch him," David said to Hotshot, his voice reassuring and calm. "He won't break."

That's exactly what he told Spot too, and it worked then just like it did now. Hotshot's hand tentatively pressed against the back of Myron's neck and that was enough to jerk the omega awake. He twisted ever so slightly away from David to look at Hotshot. His already flushed face darkened when their eyes met and a small smile crossed the alpha's face.

"Heya, Myron," Hotshot said. "How's ya doin'?" 

"'M hot an'...achey...an'....an'," Myron rolled completely out of David's arms and whine as he kicked the blanket off. 

David quietly slid out of the bed, Spot's large steady hand hovering over the small of his back just in case. Now that he was alone in the bunk, Hotshot crawled up onto it, pressing close to Myron. The omega sighed happily as he cuddled up to the alpha, nosing along the scent gland on his neck. A shudder ran through his body and Hotshot hummed, burying his nose in Myron's hair and finally relaxing. Watching them was almost sickening and Spot and David made their way to Spot's bedroom, the only private room in the bunk area. 

Through the window of the room, David observed Hotshot and Myron. It was endearing in a way, how his mothering extended to so many newsies; it was one of the reasons why Spot fell for him so. He wrapped his arms around David's waist and buried his face in his back.

"They'll be fine," Spot reassured him.

"I know," David replied. His body relaxed under Spot's touch.

"Hotshot won't force Myron into anythin'." Spot said. 

"I know that, Sean," David reiterated. "I just...don't want either of them doing something they'll regret in the morning. Or do something they're uncomfortable with."

"Don't worry, Daves. Hotshot's too protective of Myron to pressure him into anything," Spot told him. "And Myron has one helluva right hook. If Hotshot does somethin' he don't like, he'll soak 'im good."

That made David chuckle and he finally turned his full attention to Spot. His arms hook around his alpha's neck and he bent to kiss him. Spot returned his kiss and guided him towards the bed.

Meanwhile, Hotshot was now spooning Myron, his face nuzzling his neck just where his scent gland was. He peppered kisses along Myron's neck and received a purr and an offered neck in return. Myron's scent was so strong that it overwhelmed Hotshot and his hands trembled, the itch to bite and claim him strong and inticing. But he hesitated, fully aware that neither of them were in their right frame of mind at the moment. 

"Hotshot..." Myron whined softly after a while. The very sound of his voice caused arousal to shoot through Hotshot's body and he groaned against Myron's neck.

"Myron... I wanna bite you, make you mine, but not now. Not when you're so...vulnerable," Hotshot admitted quietly.

Despite being in the lodging house and surrounded by their pack, it felt like they were alone. No one dared to bother them or approach them. They were in their own little bubble and Hotshot preferred it that way.

"'M nor vulnerable," Myron grumbled. "I'se wanted you to bite me for a while. Just hadn't presented yet."

"You sure you won't regret it tomorrow?" Hotshot asked, still unsure. Myron's scent was intoxicating and arousing, but also soothing and relaxing. It reinforced their preexisting bond and reassured Hotshot that this omega was the right one for him. 

"I could never regret you," Myron all but whispered, his already flushed face turning a darker shade of red.

A soft, tender smile spread across Hotshot's face and he nuzzled Myron's neck once more. The sweet scent filled his nostrils and actually cleared his mind a bit. He was still aroused, but he knew that this was the right choice. Myron genuinely wanted this, wanted him, and that caused whatever doubt that lingered to dissipate. Hotshot pressed kisses to the scent gland and then licked it a couple of times before he sank his teeth in and bit him, bonding him and Myron together at last.

Myron gasped and arched back into him, his body shuddering as the bond formed and solidified. He could not only feel Hotshot around him, but inside of him, like a second presence within him. The feelings that Hotshot felt erupted within him and it was overwhelming and amazing all at once. All of the love and joy the alpha felt spread throughout him and only served to intensify his own affection and glee. It was different than how things had always been and he liked that. He liked feeling Hotshot's presence within him, a constant reminder that he wasn't alone.

Hotshot groaned into the bite before he released his mate. His tongue gently lapped at the blood that flowed from the wound, but he wasn't focused on what he was doing. All of his attention was on Myron, or more importantly Myron's essence that had suddenly appeared and flared inside of him. He could feel his mate within him and it was so new yet so reassuring. Knowing that he could feel Myron and that he had a connection with him that no one else would ever had made him feel incredibly happy. Myron turned his head enough to kiss his cheek and Hotshot smiled at him before pecking his lips.

"Get some sleep. You need it," Hotshot told him. Myron pressed himself back against him and Hotshot's embrace tightened around him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Good. Then maybe we can get somethin' to eat?" Myron asked. Hotshot chuckled.

"Already planned it," Hotshot answered.

When Myron was settled comfortably in his arms, Hotshot kissed his hair and buried his face in it. He closed his eyes and listened to the chatter and noise around him and Myron's steady breathing as he was slowly lulled to sleep.


End file.
